


Green and Blue Heartbeats || Larry Stylinson

by lel_iwish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Use, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im bad at this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, More will be added, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Drinking, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lel_iwish/pseuds/lel_iwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart beats for him.</p><p>Green meets blue and worlds collide seemingly creating the newest big bang. </p><p>But sometimes, happy-ever-afters don't happen after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this story contains swearing, self harm and mental disorders. If this triggers you, please do not read this story.  
> Um. This is written in a wannabe poetic-like fashion so if this doesn't float your boat then you better move your boat away then.  
> But anyways,  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :D
> 
> ~lel-iwish

Sometimes Life

Hits you really hard

And this is

One of those times.

 

He looked down at his lap

Tongue darting to lick

His full pink lips

As he listened to

The commotion behind him

 

_“You are useless!”_

_“Well it’s not like you’re any better”_

 

He winced as he heard

Another plate making contact

With the tan walls of his home

 

The river behind his forest eyes

Let loose as they ran ragged currents

Down his pale complexion

Dripping onto his neat white collar

He has had enough.

 

He ran into his childhood bedroom

Looking for his grey duffle bag

And shoving as much as he could inside

He ran passed his toys

Looking at his transformer action figures

Remembering his mother

Telling him that these

Were certainly much better

Than the pretty blond Barbie dolls

He wanted so much.


	2. Finally

He ducked outside

Hearing his name being called

For the last time

“Harry! Where do you think you’re going?”

His mother called

“That’s right you little faggot, leave! You’re unwanted here anyways”

His father called

And maybe

Just maybe

It made Harry break just that little more

So he sprinted

He sprinted as far as he could

 

Like a bird, he was flying

Feet lifting off the ground

Onto the highest cloud

Bathing in the golden rays of the sun

Fingertips scraping the sky

He had finally gotten

Away from the godforsaken place

He called home for so many years

He was

Free

 

Harry stopped running

When he saw the nearby motel sign

“Room for one, please”

The lady gave him an odd look

It’s not every day you see a 16 year old

Sweaty, flushed and panting

The lady gave him the key

He smiled his biggest fakest smile

And that made the lady smile

After all, who could resist those dimples?

 

Harry looked at the key number

19-91

He frowned

_What an odd number_ he thought

As he waited for the elevator to stop

When it did

He walked straight into the room

The walls blended in with his cream trousers

He frowned again

Looking down at the suspicious red stain on the bed

 

He slowly tucked the key away

Harry felt uneasy

He felt as if there was another being in this room

Another sad soul waiting for the kiss of death

To collect them

He made his way

Slowly towards the bathroom

Suddenly he heard a clang

Like metal dropped onto the ground

Or like a small pot on tiles

Harry froze

The door of the bathroom opened

He was met with a pair

Of the bluest eyes

He had ever seen

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update everyday so bear with me! :D  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> If you want to check out this story on tumblr then here is the link--->http://www.wattpad.com/story/25210836-green-and-blue-heart-beats-larry-stylinson
> 
> I take criticism so if you have any please let me know.  
> Thank you!
> 
> ~lel_iwish

**Author's Note:**

> So.... This story is just getting started. I update everyday so bear with me! :D  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> If you want to check out this story on tumblr then here is the link--->http://www.wattpad.com/story/25210836-green-and-blue-heart-beats-larry-stylinson
> 
> I take criticism so if you have any please let me know.  
> Thank you!


End file.
